


Yes, Master

by Wack_jack



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Aged up characters, Bottom Deku, But it’s pet play, D/s, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Play, Petplay, They’re humans, This has feelings in there somewhere, breath play, sadist/masochist, top katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wack_jack/pseuds/Wack_jack
Summary: Kacchan and Deku have found a system that works for them, one that helps them both relieve stress when hero work becomes too much.Deku is a pet bunny, and kacchan is his master (they’re both humans, but I Fucc with that hybrid shit ngl)





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be mean to me ok ;-;
> 
> Also hi. I rp deku. Hmu on discord lowkey if u wanna rp bakudeku. Bunny_boi #2887

If anyone were to ask him why he enjoyed this, how he’d ended up with this inclination, he wouldn’t be able to give a proper answer. Wouldn’t be able to tell you any kind of scientific reasoning, or psychological analysis. Maybe it was his childhood that had led him to this life style. Growing up being beaten and constantly harassed. A coping skill born out of purely a survival instinct.

Or maybe it was something he was born with. Something he would have ended up with regardless of how he grew up. But none of that really mattered anyway. All that mattered, was that he enjoyed it and had the best dom to ever exist. 

He’d always praised kacchan and admired him. Over the years, it had just developed into something different. At least here in the bedroom it did. Like a switch flipped in his brain when kacchan became master. His chest would feel tight, limbs would melt, and brain would turn off any unnecessary thinking. When Deku became his master’s baby bunny. 

It had been a particularly stressful day at work for both of them. One of the villains from a bank robbery had escaped with thousands of dollars, but neither of them could give chase, too busy rescuing civilians from the building that had collapsed. Not to mention that there had been a few casualties. 

On days like this. They both needed an out. Midoriya needed to turn off his brain and live only to serve his master. And bakugo needed to feel like he could give his pet whatever he needed, to be the best master.

“Go in the bedroom and strip down to your briefs. Put your dirty suit in the hamper, and get on the bed.” Katsuki walks straight for a closet after kicking off his shoes at the door. 

“Don’t you want to shower first?” Midoriya says softly, body exhausted and sore. He wants to shower and cry and sleep forever. And katsuki can sense it.

“Bunny. In the bedroom. Now. I won’t ask again.”

Instantly Midoriya stares at katsuki like a literal rabbit. The switch had been flipped.

“Y-Yes master..” he speaks softly again, quickly going to their shared room and stripping down to his briefs, dropping his dirty suit in the hamper, and crawling into bed, melting instantly. 

Katsuki went to one of the closets, grabbing a strong rope and a collar. He then got undressed there in the hallway, now down to his briefs, and tossed his dirty clothes in the laundry room. 

When he finally walked into their room, Midoriya was hugging a pillow and rubbing his cheek against affectionately.

“Good boy, baby bunny. You ready to play? I got your favorite toys. We’re gunna play until you’re a panting mess, and we’re not gunna stop until my baby bunny is ready to drop dead. Sounds fun doesn’t it?” Katsuki’s voice is like a double edged sword. Saying semi-sweet things in a semi-sweet voice. Like he was trying to disguise his evil intent to stop his bunny from fleeing.

But Midoriya only whines, rolling onto his back, still hugging the pillow tight to his chest as katsuki sits beside him on the bed. His head tilts back, exposing his neck at the sight of the collar, hearts dancing in his eyes. 

“Bunny... speak.”

“Yes..!” He says in a quick gasp. “I wanna play with master..!”

“Good boy.” With that, katsuki clicks the tight collar around izuku’s neck, making sure it’s snug and tight without cutting off any air or circulation.

“You wanna keep holding that pillow? Or do you want to actually give your master some attention huh?” Katsuki moves between the other’s legs, rough calloused hands gripping soft thick thighs and spreading them. 

“I... I wanna hold something.. ple-please.. I um.. wanna be squished. Please.” Midoriya had grown to be a confident and in charge hero. But here, in his master’s care, he was a shy scared bunny. He was nervous and beyond eager to please. 

And katsuki obliges, yanking the pillow from his pet and tossed it aside as if he was jealous of it, and let’s all his weight crush the man beneath him. 

“That’s a good bunny. So honest with his master. For now I’ll let you hold me, but I brought the rope for a reason.” Katsuki pushes midoriya’s thighs up further, bending him in half as he presses their clothed erections together. 

Midoriya responds eagerly, hips twitching up and arms wrapping around the others neck, keeping the blonde close, making sure he was still squished into the bed. It felt safe like that, despite it being a bit harder to breathe. He enjoyed stuffing his face into katsuki’s skin, inhaling his scent and relaxing as it filled his lungs. 

Their hips ground together roughly, katsuki humping him like a dog, the friction deliciously torturous. It was too much and not nearly enough at the same time. 

“Kacchan! Nngph!” His face stayed buried in hot skin, hips straining to grind back before two heated hands grip his hips and hold him still. He’s crushed further into the bed as katsuki presses into him and begins to thrust into his pet like they were fucking for real. 

“Ya that’s it my pretty pet. You wanna fucking shove your face in my pit too? Lick my sweat like a creep?”

Midoriya’s eyes roll back, gasps and moans escaping him before katsuki moves on hand from his hip, gripping a fist full of green, and shoving Midoriya into his armpit until he can barely breathe. 

And Midoriya almost cums.

He eagerly obeys, tongue managing to slide out and lap at the others sweat, nose inhaling deep breathes of that perfect smell. A long moan is pressed into katsuki’s skin, the blonde laughing, a demon worthy smirk on his lips.

“Fuck ya. That’s it. Good boy. God you’re a freak. You could probably die from suffocation in there and you’d die happy. Probably jizz your pants first.” Hips slam into the ones beneath, squishing their hard members together, a sadistic laugh mixing in with Katsuki’s groan. 

Midoriya struggles to breathe until katsuki finally releases his grip and pulls back. He grabs the rope and makes quick work of tying up his bunny, arms behind his back. It’s not complicated. Not this time anyway. 

“You wanna know what I’m gunna do to you baby bunny? Heh. On second thought. Maybe I should let you be surprised. After all... my sweet little pet is too tired and sore for half the things I wanna do to him anyway..” he flips Midoriya over, shoving his freckled face into the pillows until he can just barely take in breathes.

And Midoriya like to imagine he has a little tail that’s wagging a mile a minute, and doesn’t squirm or put up a fight. Some doms like brats, but Midoriya had tried it once, and felt like a bad sub the entire time, promptly bursting into tears ten minutes in. He preferred to be obedient and make his master proud of training such a good pet. 

A harsh spank to his ass makes him cry and yelp into the pillow, hips twitching subtly. 

“Mm.. might be a bit too beat up for that tonight.. don’t worry though, I’ll be sure to spank you til’ you’re sobbing another night. Even though I’m sure a masochist like you still wants it, you have the best master ever, so I’m saying no.”

He pulls Midoriya’s face from the pillow and shoved his cheek into it instead, Midoriya gasping for air and panting heavily. His other hand pulls his pet’s briefs aside enough to spit on izuku’s hole, using his thumb to spread it around.

“Master! Ah!- yes! You’re the best master ever! I’m so lucky! I love being your pet!” Izuku is quick to dish out praise, the words leaving his lips on instinct. “Pleeeaasse! Please please! I need- I need your c-cock inside me!- I’ve been good!” He almost sobs, thighs spreading, ass in the air. 

“Mm.. ya.. you’ve been such a good bunny haven’t you? You need your master to reward you now, don’t you? Tell me you need your master. Tell me you need your reward. And you know exactly what kind of reward you’re getting don’t you? It’s nice and hard and thick.”

“Yes! Yes yes yes please! I need my master! I need you! It means I’m not useless! Means I’m good! I wanna be good!” He sobs as katsuki spits on him again and pushes two fingers into his hole, briefs still tugged to the side. “Master!- need you!- haah! Hah!- reward! Pretty please!” His phrases become a bit more jumbled, breath a bit more labored. 

“Heheh that’s right.. Master is gunna take good care of his little rabbit.. fuck I wanna just tear you apart. But I’ll be good too. Master is going easy on you tonight isn’t he? Aren’t I? Fucking slut.” He punctuates his insult by jamming two more fingers into Midoriya, fucking his pet on his fingers, watching his eyes roll back and bottom lip get crushed between teeth.

Katsuki can’t help but be a bit cruel though, pulling out his fingers, pulling out his cock, and easing it into Midoriya, half way in before he stop. 

“Take a deep breath. It’s the only one your getting until I cum.” His smile is wicked, dark red eyes full of lust and evil. Midoriya obeys, taking in a deep breath before his face is once again shoved into the pillow, katsuki then slamming the rest of his length into his bunny. 

“Hahaha! Aahh..~ you know.. my dick is so cozy right in here, stuffing you full. Don’t think I’ll pull back for a bit, think I’ll just sit here a while. Unless you have any objections. If so, feel free to voice them. I won’t get upset if that’s the case. Go on. SPEAK!”

Though, Midoriya doesn’t think he’d object even if he could. Even if his face wasn’t pushed further into the pillows, where he stayed for thirty seconds without katsuki moving. Finally the hand gripping his hair pulls him back, izuku gasping and sobbing.

“Master-“

“Shh shh.. I know.. I was being mean to my baby bunny.. I won’t hurt you though. Promise. I just get so excited..” He pulls out, flipping izuku over again so he’s laying on his back, crushing the arms tied behind his back awkwardly. 

Izuku gives a small whimper, spreading his thighs wide, and bakugo instantly grips those soft hips, and slams back in. Midoriya’s head goes back, crying out and squirming a bit before relaxing again.

“Master.. please..”

“Ok bunny.. here’s your reward..” he leans in and presses his cheek against izuku’s neck, fucking into him at an already good pace, large heated hands dragging izuku to meet every thrust. 

Midoriya is a sobbing mess, all of his stress from the day leaving his body one tear at a time as katsuki fucks into him harder. They both cum, bakugo crushing his baby bunny into the bed again with all his weight as he fills up his hole. Midoriya releasing into his briefs, since katsuki had fucked him with them on. 

“That’s a good boy. My perfect bunny. Shh.. felt good huh? I’m so proud of you.” Katsuki smothers his bunny in praises and kisses as he slowly pulls out, takes off both their briefs, and untied Midoriya’s arms. “I wish I could carry you baby, but I’m tired too, so I think we might have to shower tomorrow. We’re gunna be a bit sticky and gross, but I’m too tired.”

Midoriya doesn’t complain, he only tiredly smiles and tugs katsuki back down, getting them both in a perfect cuddle position, and clings to his master.   
“Thank you..”


End file.
